Kindness: Pass it On - Superboy
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Superboy learns to live in the world, one act of kindness at a time. learn with him. oneshots R&R and give me ideas for lessons he should learn,
1. Honesty

**Kindness: Pass it On**

**Honesty**

**Do not own the idea. All stories came from videos on **** www. values inspirational- stories -tv- spots, you should check it out, they got some good stories and lessons.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**December 24****th****, Star City**

It was late afternoon; snow was falling to the earth softly. Dressed semi-warmly, Superboy aka Conner Kent was listening to music, resting on a bus bench; at the end of the bench was an old woman with four colorfully wrapped presents in her arms. Just then, the bus came, stopped, and the woman got on, slightly juggling her gifts.

Conner idly watched the bus leave, then turned back to stare at the bakery across the street when he noticed something. Conner sat up in alarm, a blue wrapped gift. Conner turned to the bus, gone, but he knew where it was going. Going against everything he knew, he picked up the box, tucked it under his arm, and ran into the alley.

Knowing the system well, Conner was able to run without faltering, he was forced to pause, however, when his path was blocked by a cop car. Quickly changing route, he continued, of course, he looked suspicious so the popo followed. Jumping over a sideways-turned trash can, Conner saw the opening. Running out, he froze, looking around and panting, then he saw the bus; the woman got off, looking quite sad and worried.

Conner smiled, huffing, he trotted over. "Miss! You left your gift," he said, holding it out to her.

The old woman smiled. "Oh thank you, this is for my grandson," she said as she took it.

Conner blushed. "No problem," he replied.

"Merry Christmas," the woman said and kissed his cheek before going back on the bus.

Conner watched as the bus left when he heard the siren; he went rigid and grimaced, turning around. The officer gestured for him to come, not wanting to get in trouble, Conner complied. The officer smiled.

"Good work kid," he said.

Conner went blank but then he smiled too. "No problem," he replied again.

"Donut?" officer asked.

Conner took one. "Thanks," he said, taking a bite.

"Merry Christmas kid," the cop replied and drove away.

Conner smiled as he nibbled on the sweet treat. Conner felt something warm in his chest, it was an unwanted feeling at first but then he welcomed it. He couldn't help but enjoy it.

_**Honesty, **_

**PASS IT ON.**


	2. Manners

**Kindness: Pass it On**

**Manners**

**Do not own the idea. All stories came from videos on **** www. values inspirational- stories -tv- spots, you should check it out, they got some good stories and lessons.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Superboy, aka Conner, was silently listening to music, riding his skateboard when he came to the crosswalk; grabbing his board, he pushed the button for the light. As Conner waited, a little girl scout and her mother joined him; he glanced at them before looking at the light again. Suddenly, something grabbed his hand, pulling his ear bud out and looking down, it was the Girl Scout. She smiled.

"May I walk you across the street?" she asked innocently.

Conner blushed, shocked. "Uh- uh sure, why not?" he replied.

Then the light flicker to walk. Holding his hand and forearm firmly, the girl began to led him across, the street, her mother giggling behind them. The girl was keeping a close watch on the cars, Conner noticed. Once they were safely on the other side, the girl let him go.

"Th-thanks," he said, smiling slight, still red in the face.

The girl smiled. "You're welcome," she replied and took her mother's hand.

The mother mouthed a thank you before she walked in the other direction, the girl waving behind them. Conner waved back idly and smiled slightly. Well that certainly made his day.

_**Manners**_

**PASS IT ON.**


	3. Generosity

**Kindness: Pass it On**

**Generosity**

**Do not own the idea. All stories came from videos on **** www. values inspirational- stories -tv- spots, you should check it out, they got some good stories and lessons.**

**This one was requested by a review, I hope I made the way you wanted.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3:45, Friday, Metropolis, Daily Planet**

School had let out about an hour ago at 2:35, Superboy aka Conner had taken a bus to the Daily Planet, where for Superman aka Clark Kent, his supposed father, was about to end his shift in fifteen minutes. Conner was passing the time in the lobby by doing his homework, keeping his anger in check for having to wait for his 'donator'. What a drag.

Long before school, Conner had gotten over trying to be Superman and began to become his own person; even trying to be mutual and civil with him. However, Superman was being stubborn, giving Conner the silent treatment or glaring holes into the back of his head; from what the others have told him, this was very un-Superman-like.

"Here's that cocoa you asked for."

Conner snapped him his thoughts to look and see Jimmy Olsen, a staff member who had kindly offered to get him a hot chocolate (it was winter still). Conner smiled and took it.

"Thanks," he replied.

Jimmy nodded and left; just had Conner was gonna take a sip; he heard a loud sigh (loud to him). Conner looked to see Clark going through the crowd towards him, tiredly rubbing his eye lids while; Conner knew the guy definitely needed a nap or two.

Conner glanced at his drink then smiled before walking up to Clark. "Here," he said, holding it out.

Clark took it in surprise. Conner smiled. "You probably need it more than me," Conner said and bundled up.

Clark watched Conner before he smiled slightly and drank. That was nice.

_**Generosity**_

**PASS IT ON.**


	4. Reach Out 1

**Kindness: Pass it On**

**Reach Out**

**Hi.**

**Do not own the idea. All stories came from videos on **** www. values inspirational- stories -tv- spots, you should check it out, they got some good stories and lessons.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7:25 Eastern, Metropolis High, Monday**

Finally, after much debate with his caretakers-Batman, Canary, Red Tornado- Superboy aka Conner was allowed to go to school, after many intensive anger management techniques and the three having great trust. It was decided that Conner go the Metropolis high so Superman-ugh- would be near in an emergency and so he could get the Mount Justice with Supe's zeta beam.

Conner had just gotten off the bus and was now heading to his locker, notebook in his arms over his chest, subconsciously protecting himself. Now that he was here he was really nervous about how the other students would react to the new guy. He didn't want to hurt anyone but he knew that if someone provoked him, they might not be too lucky.

Conner passed three boys at their lockers, his head down. "Hi."

Conner looked up in shock at them but then he smiled. "Hey," he replied.

Now Conner walked with a skip in his step. As he walked by Chemistry as a pair of girls came out. "Hi," he told them as he walked by.

He heard them giggle. "He said hi to me," one said.

"You're so lucky," the other replied.

Conner smiled to himself, what a feat.

_**Reach out**_

_**Just say Hi.**_

**PASS IT ON.**


	5. Integrity

**Kindness: Pass it On**

**Integrity**

**Do not own the idea. All stories came from videos on **** www. values inspirational- stories -tv- spots, you should check it out, they got some good stories and lessons.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finally, Superboy aka Conner, said yes to Kid Flash aka Wally when he asked once again if they could go for a jog together in the park. For the last month Wally had been asking every morning for them to go out, normal pace, and spend bro-time together. Conner didn't truly care but he was getting annoyed with the speedy kid's begging.

Conner started it out angry but after the first few minutes of little noise and nothing to anger him, he began to see why Wally loved to run so much. While they ran, they passed a little girl and her father; the girl had a balloon in her hand. While her father was giving her a sippy cup, she let go of the balloon by accident. Before she had the time to cry or reach for it, Wally had it in his hand and then was tying it to the girl's wrist.

"Tank you," the girl said and tottled off laughing.

Conner looked at Wally in surprise once he joined him again. Wally smiled. "Saved the day with Integ." He said happily.

"Integ?" Conner asked.

"Integrity; it means we don't have to be behind a mask to help those it need us," Wally replied.

Conner looked at Wally with a new image.

Wow. He learned something new today.

_**Integrity**_

**PASS IT ON.**


	6. Caring

**Kindness: Pass it On**

**Caring**

**Do not own the idea. All stories came from videos on **** www. values inspirational- stories -tv- spots, you should check it out, they got some good stories and lessons.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Harbor, Bus Stop 10**

It was raining out, Superboy aka Conner was standing outside next to the bus bench to go home from the museum; not in it because there was a gaping hole and the water was pouring in from there. It was still pretty cold, winter had just ended and his clothes didn't feel too great having been soaked long ago.

Suddenly, there was a break. Conner looked up to see if the rain had stopped but he saw a rainbow, a cloth rainbow. Turning his head, a woman was standing real close to him, her large umbrella covering both of them. It didn't do much since Conner was already wet but it did feel good.

Not because the rain stopped, but because someone cared.

_**Caring**_

**PASS IT ON.**


End file.
